Lord sin
by marshal-the-marshmallow
Summary: (i suck at summaries but here) This story is a darker, more realistic version of an adventure time. Lord sin, and oc and the main character and quite a few other oc's THIS IS A GENDERBENT. rated m in case
I am known as Sin, Lord Sin.I never truly thought that I, a demon king, would be writing something as…. as trivial as this. Well… since I'm going to.. for starters, I have lived in the wastes of this world for centuries, it's rather boring most people would have had a throne given to them, but for me this is a different story. What is a vampire doing leading around a kingdom of fire demons around? Well, here is my story.

I used to live more or less… happily. Life was a tyranny for me and by that i mean, I got to be the tyrant of everything under me. It was truly blissful. All besides two aspects, that is. That aspect would be known as the vampire king, and his *lovely* little boy. The king, and his son Marshal Lee walked around as if they owned everything, and everyone. Well… they kind of did at the time but, that is not my point in the least. As I was saying, The king one day lost his temper and lashed out at me. I let him strike me because well, it hurt but pain is the only way to break the bonds of hell to someone of royal blood, well pain inflicted by the vampire king that is. He didn't mean to lash out at me, but oh well, it was his undoing.

Continuing on, I popped myself out of the underworld the moment I saw the terrified glint in his eyes. I seemed to have ended up in the middle of a wasteland. This is a very unique area as well, you don't come across many places as desolate of this, void of life on the surface. Underneath the earth, where prying eyes cannot see though, I'm sure it's striving with life. Our true question is; how, and where. I began to wander, as the after effects of the bond breaking had kicked in. I began to feel well… human-like. I had a more urgent need for water, food, and what felt like ages of walking I eventually came across an abandoned shack, from the looks of it. Looks can be deceiving though, so i decided it would be best to pull my whip out in case of immediate danger.

I cautiously moved into the shack, looking around as if my life depended on finding an image in the shadows, painted with an ominous black. When I was finally convinced that no being was in the shack, I relaxed slightly. That was obviously the wrong thing to do, because the next thing i know, my face is against the cold ground and my body felt like it was burning. I never remembered closing my eyes, but one thing that was certainly not hard to remember was opening them. It felt as if I was being stabbed with pins and needles one at a time, pushing into my skin with the slow delicate manner of a mother and her newborn.

Suddenly I felt fear prickle throughout my body..I didn't know what fear was at the time so I couldn't quite say that if I were to explain it then and there. I suddenly heard the growl of something monstrous. "ehhh…. c-can i eat 'em?" a voice said.

"No.. are you stupid? We know nothing of him, nor have we ever seen his species before. For all you know you could contract vilebite." A deeper voice said,

"b-but Velzinor… I've gotten nothing in an entire decade.."the first voice said.

"you will get.. you will get whatever i offer, do you understand me *runt*?" Velzinor said loudly.

I could not see them and yet.. I felt calm. It was an odd tranquil feeling In the midst of the creatures that could potentially destroy me. Suddenly I felt a heat, hotter than anything I had ever experienced in the underworld. I heard a soft voice in front of me. This voice sounded like a cool breeze on a warm summer day. It wasn't to sudden, nor too slow to come. I looked up to see a beautiful girl I thought to be a princess."Leave this being to me,Velzinor, Azrinalph." She said with no emotion,

"y-yes Princess Anamalia." The creature known as Azrinalph said sheepishly. I suddenly felt very naked as I looked into her eyes. In the next instant I felt a sharp ebbing pain throb into my head as she lifted my from the ground with ease. With a sudden shriek of unknown terror, like that I have never felt. I fell to the ground again, "my...aren't you most… intriguing." Anamalia said with a sudden coldness to her tone. I looked up to see her hand.. no not a hand, her arm, dripping with what I took to be lava. "You seem to have taken my hand off *mortal*" she said angrily.

"M-mortal..? I'm a vampire…" I said trembling with a creeping fear. What's wrong with me? Why do I tremble so? I've never felt fear before.. I've never felt anything..aside from bliss and pleasure of course."hahahahaha! You call yourself a *vampire*? You're a pathetic excuse for a half-breed you know." Anamalia blurted with obvious amusement. I blushed with embarrassment. This woman.. I disliked her. "M-MY LADY! THE VAMPIRES ARE HERE AGAIN" an incredibly shrill voice screeched.

"Marshal Lee!" I exclaimed as I bolted to my feet. Suddenly I was pulled back down by my wrists. "You will only raise, when I tell you to." Anamalia growled at me.

"Do you have, ANY IDEA WHO I AM?," I exclaimed, " I AM THE LEADER OF THE VAMPIRE ARMY, MILLIFUS ADRICANUM!" Anamalia looked terrified for a moment. "Allow us to test that *title* of yours then, shall we?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes. With a swish of her finger I crashed through a door, the same door the lesser demon came in through. I screeched with pain as I heard, and felt something in my arm snap. "...Millifus..how...interesting to see you here. It's a shame you left the kingdom, we really miss you.." Marshal Lee said emphasizing 'we'.

"We? what do you mean we?" I asked slightly intimidated.

"Oh you know, me and your little… fire lily" he said smiling cruelly. He snapped his finger as an unconscious girl fell from out of nowhere to on the floor. " LILITH!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up to go to her. I fell to the floor again gasping in the jolts of pain as I had forgot I had broken my arm."Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled at Marshal Lee.

" A king, does not take orders, from an Exile" Marshal lee whispered into my ear. Suddenly Lilith screamed with pain as marshal smiled sinisterly. "You bastard! I'll kill you for hurting her!" I exclaimed at him, again trying to get up. I pulsed with anger at the sight of lilith in pain. "Will you now? That's going to be hard if you can't get up, Ex-general Millifus." Marshal Lee sounded rather pleased with himself as he spoke. Without warning he stepped on my freshly broken arm causing me to screech in pain. " Never forget me, okay millifus? Here's a little..*present* for you" he said as he increased the pressure on my arm as I suddenly felt a burning pain that caused me to scream in agony. He then dispersed into thin air and the searing pain remained. I looked at my arm to see a brand, the brand a criminal has;

I forgot about all of my pain as I remembered lilith. "LILITH!" I exclaimed as I quickly got on my feet and went to her side. She seemed to have blacked out from the pain marshal had put her through so I shook her hopelessly, trying to comfort myself. I could hear the clicking of Anamalia's shoes close behind me. "It's no use, Millifus. She will most likely be in that state for the next millennia if we don't fix her up soon." She said, all coldness gone from her voice.

"Well I sure as hell can't carry her, so are you just going to stand there acting all high and mighty? A king or queen who does nothing to help a subject, is no ruler to me. So do you have a shred of your heart left, or are you too much of a cold-hearted wench to help Lilith?" I snapped coldly at her.

"Her pain is very much irrelevant to me, however, I am quite interested in you. I'm going to take a guess and say that if I do not help that girl… I will never make you submit to me. Which means, my kingdom has a greater chance of being completely, and utterly demolished...so very well. I will help this girl." Anamalia replied. Almost instantly what seemed like a piece of bark the size of a small hammock appeared under Lilith. "Take her to the infirmary Trezan." she commanded the bark-like creature. Suddenly the creature scurried away into the fortress' sinister looking doors and up the sandstone stairs. "Why are you interested in me? Not even 20 minutes ago you wanted no more than to behead me." I hissed at her.

"Well, what can I say you live up to your title after all, who wouldn't be interested in knowing the vampire kingdoms secrets… or discovering the Ex-general of the vampire army?" she replied cooly.

"Very well… your *majesty*" I said revoltingly at the title.

She turned and padded away pushing the jade doors to the fortress open. I decided to follow her in, so I jogged after her. The moment I entered I felt myself swept off my feet. "AAAGH" I yelped in surprised. Suddenly I felt very...woozy and lightheaded. Almost the next instant I blacked out. In what felt like a few seconds I snapped awake. I went to stand and fell to my knees again feeling cold steel against my ankles and wrists. I could feel colding nipping at my chest and nearly bare legs. I could feel goosebumps Prickling on my skin, The cold breeze Making me feel miserable. I weakly began to open my eyes, taking my first glance around my holding place. There was smooth stone walls on 3 sides of me, and to the other nothing, no walls just… white mountains rich with snow. I heard the door slowly creak open but my vision was slightly obscured because of a snowy breeze. "Awake yet, Millifus?" The voice said. suddenly I felt a whip against my skin. I cried out in pain. "W-who are you.. show yourself to me! i command it!" I yelled at the person.

"A queen doesn't take orders… from an exiled general." The person said.

"Anamalia?What the hell! Let me out of these shackles!" I yelled at her. I suddenly had flashbacks from event that occurred earlier. I looked terrified momentarily and then yelled, " where's lilith! i want to see my lilith!"

"Sorry, sorry. She's unavailable." anamalia said casually.

"What do you mean unavailable you witch!"

"Well, obviously she's being prettied up. Women ARE the superior beings afterall. now. tell me. what were you…*vampires* planning next?" she said whipping me once again. I again scream in pain "I don't know okay!" i exclaimed at her.

"Then I will just whip you until you remember!" she exclaimed, almost beaming with joy. As she promised she whipped me over, and over, and over. I screamed in agony at each whip, until it became a yelp, and eventually a moan of pain. Between the whipping I couldn't stop mumbling that I didn't know. Eventually I blacked out because my body couldn't handle anymore.

I jolted awake in a state of fear and alarm nearly an hour later. I didn't even have the effort to lift my head from it's current state of hanging. My cheeks felt hot as I felt wetness stream down them. "Why am I so weak! so god damn useless! I can't even escape some god damned chains!" I yelled at nothing, expecting some sort of a reply. I didn't care if it was being called weak, or foolish, or even having a knee driven into my jaw for my pathetic state.I simply wanted someone to do something… anything. Nothing seemed to move while tears streamed down my face and while I screamed because of the sadness I was feeling.

" Millifus… please stop crying… I-I've never seen you cry and… it's making me sad.. so please stop.." Lilith said, walking into my view. She then sat on her knees in front of my and raise my head with her hand. She then wiped the tears from my face. "That's better…" She whispered softly. Lilith then leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I-I'm sorry.. I know we broke up b-but.. I couldn't help it… s-sorry." she said looking away from me.

"P-please… don't apologize for maintaining your happiness… you're my top priority.. even if I don't really.. enjoy it..I can't change my hearts desires." I whispered softly, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. She didn't hear to my relief but it does make me wonder what she would have done if she did hear. "Ana should let you out today..later today.." she said, seemingly losing focus on her words.

"Ana, why did you call her Ana? Is there something I need to know *Lilith*?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing.

"I- I need to go, i-i'm sorry," she said suddenly, turning away from me and nearly jogging out of the cell. realisation hit me in that moment. It made sense now, That she was a fire demon. "TRAITOR! YOU LIED TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU LILITH! I TRUSTED YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I yelled at the door with a sudden burst of anger and sadness, it was logical anger and sadness though. I tugged on the chains violently almost, attempting in vain to console myself. I began to cry, my tugging getting weaker with every pull.I thought of myself of a beast being broken, having everything taken from me.

Is it sad, when you don't remember your own childhood, when you can't remember when last you smiled, when you can't remember when you saw your mother's smiling face? I think it's sad.. but that is my reality. This is my story, and my story is just beginning.

Suddenly the chains vanished, they were simply gone. The next instant I found myself on my face in immense pain. "Ah.. jeez…" I groan, pushing myself off of the ground. When I manage to sit up against the walls I suddenly feel drowsy, but kind of like I'm floating. I remember seeing her faintly before I blacked out.. She was beautiful. It was faint but.. I thought someone else was with her too.. it was strange to experience. I woke up again on the ground of the cell, in a pool of blood. Wait, blood? What the hell.. I tried to lift my head to look around but the moment I did. I fell over.

I must have hit my head or something. I could feel the trickling of blood now.. I've never bled before, but I'm rather calm. My eyes began to feel heavy as I grew tired, so I began to close them. I woke up being cradled in someone's arms.. a man's arms. He seemed to be pressing something to my forehead. I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't move "don't try to talk.. you lost a bunch of blood.."the man said and he held me closer without realizing it. My face began to feel hot as he did this, I began to feel extremely embarrassed. Wait.. this is a guy.. why am I acting this way.. Dammit get a hold Millifus. Apparently he noticed and started to blush also. "s-sorry" he said quickly as he loosened his hold on me.

"I-It's ok..thank you" I replied softly, looking away. I began to look over his features, he had spiky black hair,purple eyes, his body.. it looked like a work of art. Beautifully sculpted...wait, what the hell? Why am I acting like this? I then heard soft giggles. "Someone seems kind of..excited" he whispered in my ear. It had caused me to blush more as I realised what he meant. I quickly put my arms over my crotch area and pouted to myself. "Where exactly am I , ..er.." I said quietly

"Mazus, my name is Mazus. You're in my home. You're not allowed to leave my property though.. princesses orders.. sorry" he said apologetically.

"I see, I'm uhm.. I'm rather hungry.. d'you think you co-"

"Of course, I'll go make something" he interrupted.

"Thanks.." I replied. i began to feel drowsy in the time that i waited for him to bring the meal back, then again it was hard not to feel tired when you're swathed in such comfortability and warmth.

" Millifus.. Hey Millifus" a voice said to me, "wake up, you must wake up." i began to feel a sensation as if i was being shaken.

I awoke with a startled gasp "aghh!"

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're okay." i opened my eyes to see that familiar purple man, what was his name again? It was Mazus.. he has such a nice name. "your food is ready millifus, here." mazus said as he gently handed me a bowl of what looked to be a soup of some sort.

"come on, eat up. you'll need it." he said, softly cooing. i began to lift the spoon to my mouth when i heard an ear piercing scream. I knew this scream. I'd heard it many times over in my dreams, but why now, i'm not even asleep and i'm hearing this. " Mazus, did you hear that?" i asked him.

"Hear what millifus?"

"that scream.. i suppose it was my imagination." i replied glumly. i finished lifting the spoon to my mouth.. this soup was delicious! i thought as i felt my face wash over with a look of surprise. "I-is it good? i've never cooked for anyone else." Mazus said.

"It's delicious! you're an amazing cook!" i exclaimed as i lifted the spoon to my mouth.

"Thats good atleast.." Mazus trailed off.

when i finished eating the soup mazus told me to rest, and i was delighted to as i was extremely tired and full after that meal.

I was having that dream again.. i heard her scream..But who is her? I've never seen this.. this woman in my life.. never met her.. never heard her say anything.. only screaming. It was the same as usual.. i tried to move and yet i could not. It was as if i was being held in my place by some force. Only this time her scream was louder than usual.. as if it was closer than before. Before i thought it was a scream of terror.. but it was a child's scream.. the scream of playing and laughter. A scream of joy.


End file.
